Dust and Ashes
by Cult'r
Summary: Sequel to Of boredom, Sandwiches and Ryan. An alien experiment arrives on Earth with a grudge with an alien in hiding. As alliances are forged and romance blossoms, how long until peace is shattered like glass? Slight AU, Wildfire/WonderGirl, other pairings may appear later.
1. Chapter 1

**Righto, due to vague interest in a Sequel/Continuation of my one-shot "Of Boredom, Sandwiches and Ryan". This is going to be far more serious, a full storyline. So…here we go with "Dust and Ashes". This 'Act 1' takes place during the time leap, toward the end, and after Tula dies.**

**Slight AU, may contain spoilers later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

**Act 1, Part 1: Mister Anders**

Ryan Anders was floating near the roof of the cave, arms folded behind his head, he was thinking, much like he was two weeks ago, when he joined the team.

_The Teen was lying back, deep in thought. He was wearing a deep blue chest piece made of some foreign leather, with light blue Jeans and trainers. His hair, red 'like a fox', he had being told. No one would see him, on account of the fact he was flying. _

_There was a reason for this, he was an alien. One of only three remaining of his kind, he and his sisters had been given to invading forces as a peace offering. However, the forces wiped his people out. He was only five then, but still the H'san Natall experimented on him, he was seventeen before he escaped. But not before going on a rampage, and massacred the station._

_After that, Ryand'r, crown Prince of Tamaran vanished from all records. And a Mister Ryan Anders arrived in Central City College, on both forensics course and a mechanics course, alongside a side Job at a local Sandwich place._

_It was there he had met Wonder Girl. She wasn't in Uniform then, of course. But a change of clothes doesn't mean a Heroine can't be recognised. Either that or he was too clever for his own good. Probably the latter._

_Ryan was still deep in thought when he was hit by something solid, and invisible._

_Something, almost alive._

_On board the Bio-ship, Cassie "Wonder Girl" Sandsmark swore loudly, as she flew the ship into the alien prince._

_*Several hours later"_

"_Ugh, my achin' head." Ryan groaned, sitting up. He looked around blankly._

_It occurred to Ryan that he was underground, in what looked like a training facility, eerily reminiscent of the ones he was put through as a youngling. Instinct kicked in and he ignited his fists, he yelled the Tamaranian battlecry of "Kroy-Darat!" and began to throw white hot balls of fire around the cave, his eyes began to glow white. Great walls of flame grew larger and larger as they crept slowly to the edges of the cave._

_A wave of fire foam dropped from the sky, and soon, all his fires were out, Ryan turned to look at whoever put his flame out and saw Nightwing. A very bemused looking Nightwing. _

"_Oh come on! This is a Justice League base?!" Ryan yelled in vague dismay._

"_Yeah. It is. Get down, please." Nightwing replied_

_Ryan dropped to the floor, his orbs still lit up._

"_Can you lose the orbs? I'd hate to have to sedate you, again."_

"_I'd prefer to have some sort of defence, you know, just in case."_

_Nightwing merely smiled. "Well, we are the good guys."_

"_Yeah, need I remind you that you were the one that crashed into me?"_

"_You were flying."_

_Ryan knew he had him there._

"_Okay, granted. Why am I still here?"_

"_You can fly and shoot fireballs out of your eyes and palms. We want to offer you a place here." _

Ryan had taken an hour to decide, he accepted, on a number of conditions, which stayed between him and Nightwing.

It had taken time, but he finally felt at home, at peace. Wonder Girl didn't take long to get know him, what with him figuring out her identity from a single meeting.

*Meanwhile, Faraway*

The mangle of metal and glass that was the H'san Natal Capital ship floated through the void, falling apart gradually. Sparks flittered across parts of the outer shell, and a dull groaning emanated from the heart of the hull.

The being that could only be described as a 'thing' crept to the control console. The lime green screen flickered on, as the thing opened the single remaining pod.

The man that stepped out was tall and well built, with long black hair and very pale, near translucent skin. Already in battle armour, he looked at the thing, arced his arm, and rocketed it through its throat. The thing looked at the man in surprise.

"Na..san." It croaked, before the light faded from its eyes as it died.

"Correct. I have finally regained enough energy to walk this universe again." Nasan declared." And, first order of business, kill that damn Prince that did this to me."

Nasan walked to the drop pods, and launched, heading toward the world of Sol 3.

Earth.

**And we now have a Villain, a new hero, and a possible romance….**

**And I'll enjoy ruining it in the most evil way *evil grin***

**Oh, and to the Guest that requested this, here you go!**

**Until then..**

**Cult'r, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 1, Part 2: Memories worse than Nightmares.**

Ryan was currently lazing on the sofa, switching between channels. He knew that some of the others didn't trust him. That was made clear when the Martian tried to read his mind. He also knew that she had seen his past, and his worst memories.

_*memory one*_

_The boy was struggling again, the H'san Natall science chief noted. He'd need to either beat him out of doing so again, or pump him full of Skhvanol, rendering him powerless, but almost certainly brain-dead. So beating him would have to do. It mattered not that the boy was little over thirteen, he was merely a test subject to him, a gnat to be used and then crushed._

_The boy was in a cramped cell, lying there in a layer of dust, as an enforcer came into the cell with a Plexisteel rod. That's when the beating began. Time after time the rod came down on his joints and ribs. Pain had become normal these past years but now, he was weak, malnourished and worse, losing his will to fight back. He gave in that day._

_Later, when he was able to eat with the other subjects, he sat with the only two people he considered friends, one was an older boy called Nasan, a Krullian. Dressed in dirty white rags and with long black hair. The other only identified herself as Calm-eyes. She was a Diamirian, like humans, but dwelling on a snow covered world, with tree like plant rising over hills, it was in these trees that the Diamirians made their cities. Or rather had made them. For Calm-eyes was the last one. The H'san Natall wiped the planet clean, not even trees were left alive. Calm-eyes rarely spoke, but when she did, she spoke in a quiet, soft voice._

_This time however, she had news._

"_They are moving us tomorrow. To station Ziha." She said in her calm, soft monotone._

"_Then we can attack'em and blow that station to bits." Nasan grinned with savage glee._

"_Precisely." Calm-eyes said._

"_Then we're agreed? We'll need more than jst three of us you realise?" Ryand'r pointed out._

"_We'll gather support. Those idiots gave us powers, remember? All of us." Nasan said, eating something that vaguely resembled meat._

"_Good point. Cee, what powers did they give you? Gotta have being recent, right?" Ryand'r asked his friend._

"_I can see the future, vaguely. I also have had my speed, endurance and agility increased tenfold." The girl said in monotone._

"_Nasan, can you still do that thing?"_

_Nasan nodded, as his arm turned to metal and then on into a sword._

"'_course Kid. You still able to turn your fists into fire?"_

_Ryand'r nodded raising a fist and setting it alight from within._

"_So…tomorrow."_

Ryan sighed, he had been so foolish. He considered that _Bastard _as a friend once. He placed the remote down onto the table and walked to the training room. He found a punch bag and began to vent his anger out on the poor, defenceless leather bag.

_*Memory two*_

_The riot was in full swing, a thousand beings, all with powers where rebelling against the H'san Natall. They were doing well, fighting and killing the soldiers sent their way. _

"_Nasan! Get these people to the docking bay!" Calm-eyes yelled over the din._

_Nasan slammed his swordfist into the control panel to the bay, and the bay doors opened with a Hsssss. The Large group rambled out, and began to hijack the one last freighter. _

_For one moment, the world went silent._

_A single shot rang out, followed by a thud._

_Calm-eyes, last of the Diamirians was dead. Her face as calm as ever. _

_At that moment. Ryand'r snapped. He ran back into the ship, fists ignited._

_Nasan was now stood on the overlook, watching the battle occur, he swung his pistol down and holstered it, one of the H'san Natall came to him and whispered into his ear. He nodded, and headed to the secret labs._

_He was retrieving the data when Ryand'r appeared. His face contorted with fury._

"_You! You traitor!" He yelled._

_Nasan chuckled, and activated his swordfist._

"_Oh yeah, sorry about that Kid. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do for power. For what it's worth, I regret killing you." He said, raising his blade at Ryans throat. _

"_You have yet to kill me, Nasan." Ryan said, before rocketing at him, fists ignited._

_Nasan sent slashes at the younger boy, who, via his swifter speed, fought back with an almost feral ferocity. His energy fists were now talons, he sent a 'enegry-talon straight through Nasans chest, and retracted them, he left Nasan there bleeding and defeated. He didn't stay to see one H'san Natall place Nasan in a rejuvenation tank. _

Ryan sighed at the memory. He had admitted to himself long ago that he had loved Calm-eyes, he collected her body as he left, and travelled to the ruins of her homeworld to bury her with full Tamaranian honours. Afterward, he had travelled to the most primitive 'space-faring' races world, Galactic trade routes called it Sol 3. He hacked birth records and created an alias for himself, Ryan James Anders, orphaned Son of Michael and Luna Anders, who died in a car crash when he was very young. He and his sisters had been raised by a relative and had all done well at school. He had become a mechanic in Central City.

He walked up to the Kitchen, and got himself a glass of water. He then went up to Ops, to find a large group, almost the entire team, they were all looking at the monitor.

"What's happening?" He asked, he knew something had to be very wrong to warrant such a large gathering.

"New Villain, attacking Gotham factory district." Nightwing said, bring up a picture.

Ryan looked at the screen…and looked some more.

His glass slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor.

Nightwing turned to look at him.

"Whats wrong Ryan? You know him?"

"Yeah I do. I thought I killed that lying backstabbing traitor." He growled. "His name is Nasan Tarat, he was a fellow prisoner of the H'san Natall. I considered him a friend, until he killed another of our friends." Ryan explained. "This is my fight."

"Not a chance Wildfire, he's a danger to innocent civilians, so it's all of ours fight." M'gan said, in a tone that said 'I still don't trust you, so don't even think about going alone.'

"Fine." Ryan spat, he turned and headed to put his uniform on.

*Meanwhile*

At a temple, faraway in the Himalayas, a Girl with platinum blonde hair, an eyepatch, and a large bag slung over her shoulder walked through the gates.

An elderly monk stroded over to her.

"Miss Wilson, we've been expecting you."

"Please, Miss Wilson is my mother, call me Rose." The girl said.

**Righto, Nasan and Ryan are heading on a collision course, Ravager starts her training, and Act one is nearly done.**

**Next chapter to come soon.**

**Read and review, it really does make my day.**

**Cult'r out.**


End file.
